sonic_and_baby_greed_zone_of_time_3_of_projectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Greed
Baby Greed The Hedgehog Appearances First appearance Sonic And Baby Greed Adventure GR The Masters Of The Temple Trust More Soon ----------------------------------------------------------------- Game appearances Sonic And Baby Greed Adventure GR The Masters Of The Temple Trust Sonic and Baby Greed Avengers GX The Rise of the Chaos Fusion More Soon. ---------------------------------------------------------------- Real-world designer(s) Creator (real-world) *Jorge P *More Soon * Artist *Jorge P *More Soon * Voice actor(s) English voice actor(s) * Jorge P ** more Soon ** Japanese voice actor(s) ??? Come Soon ?? ** Other language voice actor(s) *Come Soon ???? ------------------------------------------------------------------- Biographical overview Age (1 And A Half) ------------------------------------------------ Birthplace Palmtree Panic Nickname(s) * Green light yellow blur * nasty, baby * dirty diaper * drooler * nose picker * stinky * funky hedgehog * fresh and clean Hedgehog * Dumb Hedgehog * Smart Hedgehog * Legend Hedgehog * Here I go. Take The Speed On * I'm just too cool * The Fastest Flyer in the Galaxy * They call me Cuddles * My Fake name Greed * The World's Fastest Flyer * The World Holy Light Legend * I'm Just a CryBaby But I am brave * Stupid Baby * The Energy Blur * Dancing, Baby * Everyone Loves me. I'm The Greatest Baby Hedgehog * I still Have The Human side, But I remain a Hedgehog. * I am a chaos child of the family * The Fastest Flyer Alive * The Fastest Hedgehog Alive If I'm powerful * Love me * ---------------------------------- Gender Male * Height Baby Size * Weight Baby Weight * Fur Light Greed Yellow Skin Light Peach Eyes * Chaos Light Baby Blue Attire * Baby Pacifier To keep the baby from crying * Soft Baby Cotton Gloves * Baby Pamper * Soft Baby Bib * Soft Baby Socks * Air Flyers Chaos Baby Shoes * His body flush Baby Chaos Emeralds of Energy Customizable Baby Clothes You can choose Any sort of baby clothes for this, baby. Alignment and character traits Alignment Good But. He Is Average Dumb ----------------------------- Affiliation(s) Unknown ------------------------ Favorite food Tacos ----------------- Likes * Fast moving things * Smooth Music things * The Best Music Out There * Music * Running * Flying * Making new friends * Adventures * Open World Adventures * Stopping Eggman * Talent Show * Arena Jam Dance * Relaxing And Play with toys * Being a hero * All Challenges * All Racing * Saving the world * Showing off * Proving that he is the fastest * Speed And Power * Taco Bell, McDonald's And Burger King kid's club * Kids Taco, Happy Meal Premiums And Burger King kid's club * Having time for himself * Picking on the enemies. And Making fun of the enemy along with joking around with the enemies * Peace and serenity. And Along the Galaxy * Natural scenery Or Fantasy scenery/Space * His Baby Chaos Emeralds And His Hidden Power, Holy And Evil And Demon Power abilities * ---------------------------------------------------------- * Dislikes * Scourge The Hedgehog * Cream The Rabbit * Eggman That Captures me * Amy that puts me to bed * Amy that takes me away from Sonic and puts me to bed early * Knuckles That puts me in time-out * Cream, That doesn't treat me, Right * Shadow that wants his revenge on me * I do not like be in fed Black Eyed Peas. * I hate when my friends don't take care of me. I have to cry for it * When someone insults his speed And Sky Fly Speed * Waiting * Being impersonated and thought to have turned evil * Hate to go into transformation into Demons To Evil Power * Having to quit a battle * When someone claims to be faster than him * Being unable to run, Fly Or Crawl Powers and abilities Skills * Baby Chaos Emerald Thunder * Super speed 1 * Super speed 2 * Super speed 3 * Angel Speed 4 * More Soon * Enhanced durability ??? * Enhanced acrobatic skills ??? * Enhanced strength * Enhanced Defense * Enhanced jump * Enhanced agility * Enhanced Chaos Underwater Air * Enhanced stamina * Hand-to-Weapon And Shield combat skills * Indomitable Power HP DEF * dancing skills * Extreme Gear riding skills * Marksmanship * Paladin ship * Vehicle intuition * Grinding * Baby Chaos Powers * Harnessing Sonic energy To share baby chaos energy * Legend of the Orc Giant Mode initiation * Super Baby Greed transformation * Angel Baby Greed transformation * Darks Baby Greed transformation * Wolverine Fox transformation * The Legend of The Sonic And Baby Greed Holy Kings Transformation